Just give me a reason
by JustUsingTheImagination
Summary: Uma coleção de 10 drabbles do porque Dean gosta do Cas! Afinal, como um simples anjo de olhos azuis e sobretudo sujo, foi capaz de conquistar o coração do caçador mais sofrido e guerreiro de todos? O Dean sabe bem a resposta...
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

**Just give me a reason**

Uma coleção de 10 Drabbles do porque Dean gosta do Cass... Espero que gostem C:

Olá pessoas, então, esta é uma série de 10 drabbles destieis do porque Dean gosta do Cass, Pretendo postar um capitulo por dia, já que esta tudo pronto. E apenas para aviso, cada capitulo vai ter o nome de uma musica que eu acho que encaixa com o contexto tratado (recomendo ouvirem logo depois de lerem haha) e logo em baixo seu subtítulo. Espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem C:

Ps: Agradecimentos HIPER-MEGA-POWER especiais para a minha beta linda, a Namie. Te amo gata, sem você, eu e minhas fics somos nada.

**Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem. Pertencem a Erick Kripke, criador de Supernatural. Apenas os utilizo, sem fim lucrativo, para escrever histórias loucas que saem de minha mente maluca.**


	2. Save me

**Save Me**

"Ele foi aquele que me agarrou com força e me tirou da perdição"

Eu me lembro do inferno. Muito bem para falar a verdade. Gritos e gemidos ecoavam por toda parte, e dor. Muita dor. Honestamente, não consigo imaginar ninguém fazendo nada tão terrível que a faça merecer passar a eternidade em um lugar como aquele. Todas as mortes que eu tinha visto durante minha breve e dura vida, simplesmente perderam todo o sentido. Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas nem mesmo os monstros que caçávamos mereceriam tanto. Talvez os demônios, mas eles já administravam o lugar.

Passei meu longo período de estadia sozinho, perdido e sem esperanças. Me perguntando por mais quanto tempo conseguiria aguentar tudo aquilo. Ou se eu aceitaria o acordo de Alaster. Se eu seria tão fraco, tão idiota, tão podre a ponto de causar dor aos outros em troca da minha cessar. Nem eu mesmo sabia que eu poderia ser capaz de dizer sim, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Naquele momento eu só queria que a dor parasse, não me importava com absolutamente mais nada. Eu já estava no inferno, então... O que mais eu temeria?

Foi quando eu vi uma luz, pequena, que vinha se aproximando em minha direção, dissipando as penumbras por onde passava. Finalmente senti alguma coisa, depois de 40 anos sem sentir nada além de dor, eu senti algo a mais, algo como _esperança_. Eu estava cego por seu brilho, então não consegui identificar a forma que se moldou, as únicas coisas que consegui distinguir foram dois focos azuis.

Então, eu acordei em um caixão. Eu estava _vivo. _E foi por causa dele. Ele me resgatou do fogo do inferno. E assim foi como nos conhecemos, meu primeiro motivo para amá-lo mais que tudo, ele me salvou. Do inferno, da dor e de mim mesmo. São muitos os motivos para eu amar aquele anjo de sobretudo sujo, mas acho que o fato dele ter me tirado do inferno, foi um começo muito produtivo.


	3. Angels

**Angels***

"Porque ele é um ser puro"

Cas tem toda a pureza e santidade que eu nunca tive. Talvez fosse para compensar, não sei ao certo, mas sua simplicidade lava a minha alma. Ok, eu sou um ser muito fodido, e honestamente não sei bem o que Castiel viu em mim, mas de qualquer maneira sua companhia me faz sentir, como posso dizer... _limpo?_

Só acho que mesmo depois de toda sua rebeldia e traição, até mesmo depois de todos os conflitos e atitudes, ele conseguiu conservar esse encanto angelical. Se me perguntassem, eu não saberia responder como. Acho que mesmo depois de ter caído uma vez e ter participado do apocalipse, guerras no paraíso e afins, ele conseguiu manter sua graça. Conseguiu continuar um anjo. Ele continuou a ver bondade nas coisas, esta aí uma coisa que nunca poderei entender. Mesmo sem suas asas agora, mesmo depois de metatron e seus planos nem um pouco legais, mesmo ele estando quase tão fodido como eu, ele continua _bom_. Ele ainda tem _pureza. _

Eu o agradeço, por ficar ao meu lado. Por trazer sempre o melhor de mim. Por compartilhar um pouco da sua visão otimista, que honestamente estou precisando. Eu e Sam precisamos. Acho que esse é mais um motivo para gostar dele, a paz que ele me proporciona, sendo um anjo_. Meu_ anjo. Com ou sem asas.

####################

*Música Angels do Robbie Williams. Obrigada LiaCollins por avisar, acho que acabei esquecendo. Apropósito, a do capítulo anterior era do Queen


	4. Next to me

**Next to Me**

"Ele nunca respeita meu espaço pessoal"

É só piscar os olhos e pronto, lá esta Castiel a exatos a 5 cm do meu nariz. No começo achei que ele só havia se enganado. Mas depois da vigésima quinta vez, comecei a suspeitar de suas reais intenções.

No começo eu ficava muito irritado. Não deve ser TÃO dificil se teletransportar 10 centimetros pra trás! Mas depois de um tempo eu acabei me acostumando e decidi parar de reclamar, pois obviamente ele não ia mudar.

Se me perguntarem eu nego até a morte, mas eu não acho _tão_ ruim assim vê-lo mais de perto, digamos que eu tenho mais tempo para encarar seus olhos azuis sem levantar suspeitas. Acho que esse foi mais um motivo para eu amá-lo tanto, ele nunca se afastou, nem mesmo quando eu pedi.

Next to me – Emeli Sandé


	5. Naive

**Naive**

**"**Ele é um ser muito ingênuo"

Cas pode ser um ser puro, anjos são assim, certo? Mas continuo me surpreendendo com sua ingenuidade. Lembro até hoje do cara da pizza. Ok, você pode ser um anjo, mas até os anjos devem conhecer sexo! Eles sabem de onde vem os bebês, não sabem? Mas o engraçado é que Cas não entende nenhuma insinuação, Nenhuma mesmo.

Eu lembro de estar lendo, bem, vendo, asiáticas peitudas, e ele veio me perguntar o que era aquilo. Ah, por favor, repito a minha pergunta, ele sabe de onde vêm os bebês? Um anjo de mil anos de idade deve, ou pelo menos deveria, reconhecer no mínimo um filme pornô. Ou pelo menos entender o que é um strippclub, ou pelo menos saber quando alguem esta flertando com você.

Não o culpo totalmente, deve ser um porre ser um anjo, não poder ter interação carnal, acho que nem mesmo beijou alguém! Quer dizer, ninguem além da Meg. Mas não vou deixar assim por muito tempo, ele merece algo a mais depois de tudo que passou. Acho que posso mostrar para ele como é ser um ser humano, posso mostrar o lado bom do mundo terrestre, e duvido muito que ele não va gostar.

Naive da Lily Allen


	6. Warrior

**Warrior**

"porque ele é um guerreiro"

Anjos são guerreiro, e Cas não é diferente. Ele lutou no Apocalipse, na guerra do céu contra Rafael e lutou aqui na terra também, contra monstros, demonios, leviatãs e até mesmo contra os próprios anjos.

Acho que somos meio parecidos neste caso, ambos lutamos diariamente, para proteger quem amamos ou até mesmo todos os seres humanos. Ás vezes eu me encontro em Castiel, pai ausente, briga entre irmãos e até mesmo ser o "pequeno soldado". Parece que temos mais em comum do que eu pensava. Deve ser por isso que eu sei exatamente como ele esta se sentindo agora, como se ele fosse o culpado, como se a culpa fosse apenas e inteiramente dele de todos os anjos do céu estarem caindo. Não posso dizer que ele não fez nada, mas não posso culpá-lo por tudo, sei que todas as burradas que ele fez até hoje foi com uma boa intenção, foi para proteger.

Você não pode salvar a todos, meu amigo, embora você tente.

*** Ola pessoas! Desculpe de verdade pela demora. Sinto muito mesmo, mas estou em semanas finais no meu colégio e estou tendo mais de 5 provas por semana. Além disso, caso não saibam, eu posto no nyah esta fic também, e o site estava parado para ajustes e tudo mais, então eu não consegui atualizar em nenhum dos sites. Mas aqui esta e espero atualizar regularmente agora que as provas estão encerando. Espero que gostem do capítulo e a música é da Kesha. Beijinhos e até a próxima! :33


	7. Blue Eyes

**Blue eyes**

"Pelos seus lindos olhos azuis"

Eu me perco naqueles azuis. Jamais, eu repito, jamais vou admitir, mas eu meio que invejo aquelas pequenas burcas azuis. Eu não consigo desviar o olhar, é penetrante. É como se houvesse uma força maior que me impede de mover os olhos a partir do momento que encontro os dele.

Uma vez me perguntei, será que Deus, quando ele ainda era um pai presente, fez o mar e o céu azuis em homenagem àquela iris? Ok, isso foi um pouco "garota" demais, por favor, esqueçam essa parte. De qualquer modo, eu me perco naquele infinito.

Talvez, não sei, essa seja uma das razões para que eu tenha me "encontrado" nele, afinal, azul é a cor da tristeza.


End file.
